


the lasso of truth compels you

by Youletmeknow



Series: DickKory Week 2019 [2]
Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, big sister energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmeknow/pseuds/Youletmeknow
Summary: they're gonna make donna do all the dirty work, aren't they?





	the lasso of truth compels you

Honestly? Donna Troy will _gladly_ get off Dick Grayson’s back if he’d ever stop making these dumbass decisions. She swears she doesn’t always feel the need to meddle, but she can’t help that her Big Sister Senses flare up whenever Dick Grayson commits serious Team-Leader crimes like a goddamn homing beacon.

She’s dangling her legs off the table in the Tower’s Common Room, unimpressed with the way an exhausted Nightwing throws callous statements at the team after their latest mission. _They need rest, Dick. Why can’t you see that?_

It’s a rhetorical question, really. She knows exactly why he can’t see things clearly anymore. Donna turns her head to look at Koriand’r, who sits tiredly on the couch in an utter state of dismay.

They’ve been doing this dance for some time now, this Will-They-Won’t-They tango bullshit, because Dick refuses to acknowledge what’s going on between them for what it is. Pent up feelings are the devil. They come down like a bog. They creep into your mind like a phantom and once they sink their talons into your brain, there’s just no more focus for anything else.

And when the leader can’t get it together, it throws the whole team out of sync, and Dick Grayson’s blindly dragging all of them through the mud. If there’s anything Donna’s learned from Batman, it’s how quickly you can invite trouble into your life if you keep holding back emotions. If there’s anything she’s learned from Wonder Woman, it’s how powerful the truth can be.

Nightwing turns to leave the room, but only makes it a few steps forward before feeling something fall over his shoulders and tighten around his chest. He looks down to see the Lasso of Truth’s hold on him and he throws back an angry look at Donna, understanding exactly what she’s trying to do.

“D, this isn’t fair.“

“Aren’t you in love with Starfire?”

“_Don’t_.”

Everyone in the room goes rigid as they turn to look at Starfire, who’s looking at Nightwing, who’s looking—threateningly—at Donna.

The lasso begins to glow.

“Well,” Donna says, “aren’t you?”


End file.
